


Feel The Rain

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain pelted down, splashing off Blaine's face and sinking into the fabric of his clothes. Sebastian stood, rooted to the spot, as Blaine spread his hands wide and spun in a circle, his face upturned and his mouth hanging open to catch whatever water fell past his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Rain

**Title:** Feel The Rain  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  488  
 **Summary:**  Rain pelted down, splashing off Blaine's face and sinking into the fabric of his clothes. Sebastian stood, rooted to the spot, as Blaine spread his hands wide and spun in a circle, his face upturned and his mouth hanging open to catch whatever water fell past his lips.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy, or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  prompted a fic which included the lines:_

_"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"_ _  
_ _"You lied to me."_ _  
_ _"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."_ _  
_ _"Please don't do this."_ __  


* * *

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

Blaine shrugged, tearing his hand free of Sebastian's and running out from beneath the umbrella between them into the centre of Times Square. Rain pelted down, splashing off Blaine's face and sinking into the fabric of his clothes. Sebastian stood, rooted to the spot, as Blaine spread his hands wide and spun in a circle, his face upturned and his mouth hanging open to catch whatever water fell past his lips.

"You're ridiculous!" he yelled but Blaine waved a hand at him, middle finger raised, as he continued to spin. Sebastian shook his head, rolled his eyes, and watched the other male with a fond smile. It was moments like this, moments when Blaine was so open and carefree, that he felt such a surge of affection that he could barely contain himself.

"You lied to me," Blaine shouted, his words distorting with the rumble of thunder, the hoot of horns, the roar of rain pounding against the umbrella covering Sebastian's head.

Sebastian frowned, his fingers tightening against the handle of the umbrella. "About what?" he said, unsure whether he should move closer or turn and flee.

"That you don't do relationships. That you don't do feelings." Blaine's soaked hair was flattened against his skull, droplets that attempted to cling to his eyelashes falling when another splash of rain hit his skin. His stare pierced into Sebastian's soul and he took a step back instinctively.

"Please don't do this," he begged, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat when he realised what was happening, when he realised what he was about to lose. The friendship they'd rebuilt in the past months was tenuous at best, fraught with frayed edges and constantly in danger of breaking completely. He'd always known Blaine wouldn't be his and he'd steeled his heart to the other man years ago, capable of being his friend but refusing to be anything more.

"Do what?" Blaine said, opening his arms wide, his eyebrows knitting together. The lights from Times Square screens flashed across his face, lighting his wet clothes in an array of colours that made him ethereal and otherwordly. "You don't want me to tell you that I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified about it because I think you'll run away from me?"

Sebastian was pretty sure his heart stopped beating in his chest for a moment, his fingers gripping the handle of the umbrella so tightly that his knuckles were white and possibly threatening to break through his skin.

And then he was abandoning his hold on the umbrella in favour of running at Blaine, his fingers digging into drenched clothes as Blaine's hands grabbed at his face to guide their lips together in a kiss that set Sebastian on fire despite the chilling rain that poured down the back of his neck

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
